Hufuer
Overview Hufuer is a male wolfdog and one of the former Dark Riders. Basic Information Hufuer is a male wolfdog. He is a mix between a wolf and a labrador. He takes after his mother with many labrador traits. Personality Hufuer is incredibly strong, dedicated, and intelligent. Hufuer relies on both his strength and cunning in battle, strategizing and deciding what the safest though most effective method to defeat his opponents is. However, Hufuer also tends to give into his hotheaded side, and is easily controlled by his emotions. If brought to a point, he may resort to brute strength and unpredictable aggression. Hufuer is incredibly stubborn, and refuses to change his opinions. As he has grown and developed, he has lost a bit of his stubbornness, though it can still sometimes come back. He is stoic, snarky, and a bit arrogant at times. While in the Dark Riders, Hufuer was incredibly cruel, and was known as one of the more cruel and merciless Dark Riders. Hufuer didn't show mercy to traitors and would torture or kill just about anyone, including his own family. However, once he met Chisseaux and the Sinkae Clan, he became much softer. History Hufuer's father, Knamaka, was a strong pack leader and Dark Rider. Hufuer idolized him greatly as a pup, hoping he could be as strong as him. When Knamaka became softer and eventually left the Dark Riders, Hufuer was eager to fulfill his position, and prove himself stronger than Knamaka ever was. His childish dreams soon took control over him, and he became tough, violent, and cruel. He eventually met Chisseaux, who was the only person who could stop him from attacking. One day, he also met a hummingbird named Aleda, and she asked him to help her---Aleda lived in a hidden underground clan called the Sinkae Clan, ruled by four powerful tyrants called the Sentinels. Hufuer agreed to assist Aleda, killing the four Sentinels and freeing the clan. However, this left the Sinkae Clan without a leader, so they asked Hufuer to take over. He did, and became committed to helping rebuild this clan, all while keeping it a secret from everyone else. Once the Dark Riders disbanded, Hufuer became committed to helping the Light Riders, and especially helping his niece, Kukua. However, Hufuer was one day murdered by his own son, Accara. Relationships Family Knamaka - Father Kourtney - Mother Nerishe - Grandfather Lystis - Grandmother Kere - Grandfather Elea - Grandmother Veuh - Sister Jansae - Sister Turtle - Half-Brother Annie - Half-Sister Kosa - Half-Brother Chisseaux - Mate Accara - Son Karimu - Daughter Friends Fleck Spitz - Dragon Lenox Kukua Egra Sanamu Aleda Uni Affiliation Hufuer is one of The Dark Riders. He is currently an ally of The Light Riders. Hufuer is apart of The Northland Pack. Hufuer leads The Sinkae Clan. Power Hufuer has the power of Earth. His superpower is to turn the ground around the killer into thorned vines, then entangle them while continuously shooting the thorns into their body. This is activated by the deaths of Knamaka, Kourtney, Jansae, Veuh, Egra, Karimu, Chisseaux, Kukua, Kosa, Turtle, Annie, Accara, Sanamu, Fleck, Kuamini, Lenox, Xiure, Percy, Spitz, The Sentinel, Uni, Neeva, Leka, Aleda, Iwasi, Ki, Belena, Neki, Inyoni, Ndiza, Yenza, Nolaka, Lakhula, Umbani, Mtu, Shika, Kutana, Giza, Ondi, Tuko, or Vita. After his death, his power goes to Sanamu. Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Wolfdogs Category:Earth Category:Dark Riders Category:Light Riders Category:Sinkae Clan Category:Northland Pack Category:Northernlands Category:Sinkae Lands